Conventional mobile communication system operates on phone numbers. In other words, in order to establish communication with a callee, a caller dials a number of the callee directly. A problem with this system lies in that, any random caller can dial the number of a callee to reach the callee, leading to potential harassment for the callee.
A common practice to solve the above described problem is for a callee to utilize programs such as a smart phone app “incoming call master” or an incoming call firewall to provide limitations on which caller numbers can establish communication with the callee. When there is a bad history associated with a caller number, the system will deny the incoming call automatically. In general, such limitations are configured by the app or firewall in the form of a white list or a black list of the caller numbers. However, with this approach, a callee can only determine whether or not to accept an incoming call based on a caller number, without any assistance from other information such as the contacts contained in the address book or the communication history between the parties.
Therefore, there exists a need to solve the problem of establishing communication between mobile terminals by use of their address books and communication history.